


You have one new message

by Kurara21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Hot Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Online Dating, Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurara21/pseuds/Kurara21
Summary: This takes place in an AU where Eren Yeager is a 20 year old student and currently on his second term at Mitras University, on a path which was decided the moment he was born. His father decided he would follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. Eren is openly gay to his roommates Armin and Mikasa but his family is still in the dark when it comes to his sexuality.What happens when the brunette gets to know a sexy guy from an dating app, Levi Ackerman. Who has little to none information about himself and no photos on his profile. Suddenly Eren gets a message, which peeks his interest towards the older man and they slowly start to get to know one another.Rated E for smut. As the story develops it will contain ALOT of it. You have been warned.





	1. Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I will Try to update this Fic twice or once per week, here is the first chapter! enjoy

One a day like that seemed like any other I was walking home after busting my ass at my part time job at a café near campus. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I have a job and the fact that it's so close to my campus. I mean it only takes me about three minutes to walk there from my lecture hall's. But still I haven't gotten used to the fact of having to work hard. Considering it's only been around six month's since I moved out of my parents house and started university. And considering that I lived under their roof my entire life and didn't need to work in my day in life, not even when I begged my father to allow me to get a part time in high-school. Being the A class jerk that he is said that my job was getting good grades so that I would get into a good university and study to become a doctor like him. 

When I walked into my apartment the whole room smelled of Chinese take-away. Aaah it was moments like these that made me thankful for my roommates. 

_'' Hey! I'm home!''_ I shouted while i threw my jacket on the floor and made my way to the living room. 

I was met in the doorway by my sister Mikasa. Well she's not my biological my sister, she moved into the house next to me when I was 2 and when she was 12 her parents died and my mom and dad took her in. She is super protective though and I swear she nags more than my mom and dad combined. 

_'' Eren, can you please pick up your jacket.. You are making a mess. Also how was work? Did you bicker with your co-workers again?''_

I didn't even have the time to answer her before my best friend Armin came up behind her,

_'' Mikasa.. Eren is probably tired from work, i'm sure he doesn't want to talk about work as soon as he gets home.. Eren! we just ordered food, let's eat! ''_

_Aah Armin is an angel_ I thought to myself. He knew me better than anybody, and he was a pro at getting Mikasa to back off at least a little when I was tired after a long day.  


My mind went blank for a moment and I didn't hear what Mikasa and Armin were talking about. I really enjoyed moments like these, being around the two most important people of my life made me forget all the other bullshit stuff, like the fact that I didn't want to become a doctor... oh and that i'm gay, and not out to my parents. I mean my mom loves me no matter what, she really is an angel. Which makes me wonder why the fuck she still stays with my dad... Who would probably disown me if he ever found out that I not only loved sucking cocks but also that I had no intentions of following in his footsteps.. My trail of thoughts were broken when I saw my sisters boyfriend standing up from the couch. UUgh.. what did she even see in him? 

_'' Oi Yeager get your ass over here so we can start eating, Mikasa and Armin insisted on waiting on you. I'm fucking starving.''_  
  
_'' Yeah Yeah whatever im coming. You should be lucky that I even let you live with us and allow you to fuck my sister you horseface.''_ I said annoyingly while I sat down and started to dig in on the best fucking spring rolls ever.

_'' Eren please. how many times do I have to ask you to be nice to my boyfriend?''_

_'' Fine Fine whatever. let's just eat.''_

After that we simply talked about our day. Mikasa told us all about her full-time job as a personal trainer was going, apparently she was training someone at the gym who fucking sat down after their session and started eating a fucking potato, not a protein-bar like most of her clients did, but a fucking potato. I mean sure potatos are fucking delicious but come on haha. Armin talked about his lecture and how one of his professors was crazy enthusiastic and overwhelming that half of the student couldn't tell if she was putting on a show or if she actually was like that irl. I stopped paying attention as soon as Jean started talking, it's not enough I have to see his ass in the mornings when he is half naked eating breakfast at home, I have literally all my classes with him. He is also on the righteous path to become a doctor, although he is just in it for the money, which kind of makes me hate his gut. 

After dinner we all went into our rooms. It was getting late and Armin said he needed to study, and I don't even want to think about what Mikasa and Jean are doing. 

I flopped onto my bed and felt my muscles ache. I grabbed my computer and put on music and grabbed my headphones. Lord knows I don't want to hear whatevers going on with them, I don't want to make that mistake again. hearing Jeans ugly ass moans is something I can never get out of my head, nor the fact when I walked in on them and saw his pale hairy ass.. ugh almost made me want to start dating girls, that's how disgusted I was.

I felt my phone buzz and a message had popped up on a dating app I used. So far I haven't had any luck, some people on this site are so fucking weird, I mean sure i'm young and somewhat attractive but it is too much to ask to want to have a conversation with someone before I get a dickpic? 

Expecting more of the same I lazily opened up the message and was actually pleasantly surprised. 

**Levi Ackerman:**

_''Hey kid, Saw your profile and you seemed decent enough to have a conversation with.''_

This was the first time someone had bothered to talk to me, other than the words: hey you wna fuck, or my dick would fit so nicely up your ass. A little taken back and not used to being approached like this I eagerly clicked onto the mans profile. 

_Huh no picture. Weird.._ I Thought to myself. Wow this guy had literally nothing on his profile, only thing listed was:

Age: 35.

Hobbies & interests: _''Why don't you ask me and find out?''_

And that was it.. Well fuck now I really wanted to know more about him. I felt myself getting a little nervous and felt my heart beat a little faster while I started typing a message to the older man.

** Eren Yeager:  **

_''Hi! I seemed decent huh? Well can't really say the same thing about you since you have literally nothing on your page :P You arnt like 60 and being creepy looking for a young piece of ass to add to your collection of twinks that you have looked down in your basement r u? ''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Sorry to disappoint but I'm not some 60 year old creep. Just 35 and pretty personal about my private life. And first of all if I were, I wouldn't keep them in my basement, where would I move all my dead bodies? ''_

Wow that was a poor attempt of a joke.. i snorted out as I cracked a half assed laugh.

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Kid.. I hope you understand I was joking''_

Feeling a little cocky i answered:

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' Wow so u actually have some humor, here I was thinking to myself that any1 over 30 was boring as hell, guess u proved me wrong lol :P So wht are ur interests?_

** Levi Ackerman: **

_'' Are you having a stroke or something? or do they simply not teach you how to write like a proper human being anymore?''_

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' Wow sorry professor. Didn't know school was in session. I will make sure to behave myself and write like a good student so I can meet your standards sir :P ''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Tsk cocky brat. Wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two on how to be a '' good student''. Oh you want to meet my standards do you? I must warn you, my standards for good behavior is quite high. But I guess someone as sexy and eager as you might be able to live up to them, maybe._

That last comment made my heart beat faster and I was all of a sudden feeling less cocky and more nervous then before. I slowly licked my lover lip as I felt a shudder throughout my body.

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' Aww you think im sexy? Well I feel flattered. So did I catch you redhanded are you actually a teacher? If you were I wouldn't mind having you teach me how to behave. ''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Sorry to disappoint brat, I'm not a teacher. And that's all you are going to find out about my personal life tonight. Now why don't we talk about something else instead. ''_

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' Aww that's too bad, I was actually really looking forward to be taught a lesson :P Guess I will have to find someone else to teach my cocky ass how to behave. Ooh well how unfortunate''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Are you trying to push me? ''_

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' mmm.. maybe i am :P ive been told that im quite good at pushing people.. ''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' You are.. You better stop pushing me or else I won't be able to control myself. I have pretty good self control but when some sexy ass collage brat like you starts pushing my button I can get rather... Well let's just say that the only thing I can think about right now is teasing you until you beg me with that sexy mouth of yours for my cock._

Fuuuuck... My breath started to quicken and I felt my pants becoming uncomfortably tight around my groin. In one swift motion I took them down and was now laying in my bed wearing nothing but green boxers who showed off my bulge nicely.. I wonder if he was hard to, and is he palming his painfully hard erection through a thin layer or cloth like im doing right now? Fuuck, Im trying to imagine his hands on me, touching me, when I realized I had no idea what the guy looked like. 

In my horny state I managed to type the following message:

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' Fuck... u have no idea how hard that made me. Thanks to you im desperately palming my painfully hard cock. Mnn feels so good.. I really want to see what you look like though.. I mean you know what I look like considering all the pics i have on my profile.. I need to see what you look like so that i can imagine that its you touching me.. please i need it nngh you made me like this so you need to take the responsibility and help me cum'_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Fuck you have no idea what you are doing to me kid, the image of you palming yourself because of me makes it impossible for me not to stroke my fully hard cock. And since You asked so nicely and seem to be desperate for me I wouldn't mind sending you a picture.''_

Holy shit!! was my first thought when I sad his picture, he was fucking sexy. I could only see his upperbody but from the looks of it he was ripped as fuck, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that made is impossible not to stare at his abs which you could almost see through t he shirt. He has a couple of piercings and some sort of sleeve tattoo. Fucked he looked amazing, with raven black hair and an undercut from the looks of it. But what caught my attention the most was his steel gray eyes that looked seductive as fuck... 

And even thought i didnt think it was possible, my dick became even harder. Okay that was it, i took my boxers of in one swift motion and as my cock sprung fully erect onto my stomach i let out a silent moan as the cold air came in contact with my erection. I started slowly smearing the precum over my tip and the light touch made me crazy.

_ ''  _ fuck.. nghh _''_ I moaned as quietly as possible as i slowly started stroking my cock, making sure I wasn _'t_ heard by a certain horseface.. It was almost impossible to keep the moans quiet, it _'_ s been ages since I was this turned on. And all because of a guy I started talking to 20 minutes ago- fuck! I almost forgot i was texting him. Yup just as I thought he had messaged me while I was preoccupied acting like a horny teenager.

**Levi Ackerman:**

_''So I take it you are disappointed by my looks since you haven't written anything in almost 5 minutes.''_

_'_ _'Fuck fuck fuck! No!_ _'_ _' Shit I needed to tell him asap that it was the opposite. in my mini panic state i quickly wrote:_

**Eren Yeager:**

_''NO!! sorry fuck.. It's the opposite really... your picture was so incredibly sexy that i couldnt control myself anymore.. i had to touch myself more, and i forgot.. srry..''_

**Levi Ackerman:** _  
_

_'' Oh my picture drove you that crazy huh? .. I could say the same thing, while you were gone I might have been getting busy myself while looking at your sweet pictures, you have no idea how crazy you drive me. So crazy what i can't believe I am suggesting this, but can I call you?_

ngh fuck.. if he were to call me i probably wouldnt be able to do a very good job of being quiet.. but fuuck i really wanted to hear his voice.

**Eren Yeager:**

_'' You can. but just so u know i have to be really quiet, i have 3 roomates and the walls are really thin.. ''_

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Mnn That's too bad, was really looking forward to hearing you scream my name, guess I will have to hear that when I'm actually fucking you. I bet you are really sexy as well when you are trying to be quiet though..''_

_**'' INCOMING CALL: LEVI ACKERMAN''** _

Wow i dont think ive ever answered a phone call faster in my life.. and a part of my was already regretting agreeing to this as soon as I heard his voice, his deep voice that instantly made me moan. fuck I wouldn _'_ t be able to be quiet not even if my life depended on it

_'_ _' Mmnn fuck your voice is sexy, ah '' I practically purred while slowly stroking my cock._

_'' Glad you like it, you aren't half bad you either, love the sweet quiet sounds you are making for me right now''_

_'' nng can't help it I- aah really really need to cum. '' Fuck I had no control over my voice anymore, I started stroking myself at a fast and steady pace whilst panting on the phone._

_'' Hmm thought you needed to be quiet. If i'm not mistaken you aren't doing a very good job of it. ''_

_'' Aaah- hah that's because I wasn't expecting you to be so sexy and your voice is driving me insane. i can't control it.''_ hah ah , fuck my pace was now so fast that I could feel my orgasm coming

_'' Well you wouldn't want your roommates to hear the sexy noises you are making right now would you? besides I want to take my time with you, making sure you get enough pleasure.. Now I want you to stop stroking your cock..''_

_''But im so close.. hah ah..''_

_'' I know you are but I cant have you cumming yet love. You want to be good for me don't you? I want you to take whatever toy you have or just use your fingers and I want you to make sure you have enough lubrication for your perfect little hole. Can you do that for me?''_

_'' Fuuck..''_ Fucking hell I really wanted to cum, but at the same time I really didnt want this to end, I wanted to keep on hearing his words of encouragement and hear how his voice would sound when he came. so dove into my nightstand and poured lube onto my fingers and quickly began teasing my entrance with one finger.

_'_ _' Nnng Levi'' I quietly moaned as I slowly began pushing one finger inside teasing my good spot._

_'' Sounds like you are having fun, does it feel good hah?_ His voice was getting lower and the sounds of his quiet grunts and moans were hypnotizing. 

_'_ _' AAhmnn - it feels good, I wish you were fucking me hah''_

_'' Mm I wish so too, if you only could see how hard and ready I am for you right now. Fuck. I would have you riding my cock whilst licking and biting on your neck.. nipples and whisper in your ear how perfect you are.''_

_'' haah nnnh, Levi I'm so close fuuuuck'' I cried out as I entered another finger while vigorously fingering myself and slowly stroking myself._

_'' Hah.. Guess i'm not the only one who is close to coming then brat'' he chuckled. '' How many fingers do you have inside of you right now ?''_

_'' ngh aah, two.''_

_'' only two? If you want to be ready for my cock you better but in another one. Fuuck I'm real close too, cum for me.''_

And with that I desperately pushed in a third finger and that immediately pushed me over the edge. 

_'_ _'_ _AAah aah Levi i'm i'm cumming nhh.''_ I moaned over and over and over again whilst pushing three fingers in and out at a rapid pace, until i finally felt my whole body shake in one of the most intense orgasms i _'v_ e ever had. 

_'' Fuc- Eren.. aah''_ And with following my ecstatic cries of pleasure he also came. 

We both went quiet for a while, the only sounds were our rapid breathing getting more and more steady as we came down from our _'_ _' orgasm high''._

To my surprise Levi was the one who broke the silence.

_'_ _' So that felt amazing''_

_'' Yeaah''_ Was all I could get out of my vocabulary in my current state.

_'_ _' I would really like to keep talking to you Eren.''_

_'_ _' me too.''_

_'_ _' You should probably get some sleep now, i'm guessing you have a lecture in the morning. So for now Goodnight brat.''_

_'_ _' Goodnight... Levi''_

_**\- Call Ended.-** _

This day that had started out like any other had ended in an amazingly way, I couldn _'t_ wait to be able to get to know the obvious non-sharing man who doesn _'t s_ eem to enjoy talking about himself better. There was something about him, well something about him other than his insanely sexy appearance and hot voice. When I talked to him everything else around my disappeared, like we were the only people in the world.

And in my current state of bliss I feel asleep almost immediately, and I actually got one of the best night sleeps that i _'v_ e gotten in forever. 


	2. Fucking fantastic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! enjoy! ;) Erens pov

I felt a shiver down my spine, unable to see anything but darkness all around me. I felt like all of my senses were dulled, except the sounds of my rapid heartbeat beating unbelievably fast and my breathing quickened. I felt a hand touching my cheek stroking it with the most gentle touch.. After a while the hand stopped caressing my face instead i felt it slowly run down my neck, collarbones, stomach... Then the hand stopped and instead proceeded by removing something from my eyes, it was a blindfold. And as my eyes opened I felt as if my heart had stopped for a moment before looking into the handsome man on top of me. His steal-gray eyes looking into mine with such passion and and he slowly leaned down and was now facing me, his lips were so close to mine and I could feel his warm breath caressing my lips, craving closure from the raven-haired male I leaned forward in an attempt to close the distance between our lips, I expecting to feel his lips against mine but instead I felt his hot breath against my ear, slightly biting my earlobe as he whispered in his low, strong commanding voice: '' _Eren... Eren... Eren''_ And I could only shudder when I heard him call my name.. It almost felt to good to be true-

And that's when I realized.. it was actually too good to be true I felt myself gaining awareness of myself and waking up from my sweet dream. Only too feel strong hands around my shoulders and an all to familiar voice:

_'' Eren!!!! Eren!! come on wake up I don't have time to be waking you up every morning! I have to get to the gym, and you have to get to your first lecture. You can't miss anymore this week! don't make this so hard on me.''_

I opened my eyes only to be met by Mikasa's '' death-glare'' as I liked to call it. On she would give my constantly along with her nagging. I was laying on my stomach and feet wrapped around my covers (thank god, it covered me enough to spare me the embarrassment of Mikasa walking in on me with a full on boner from my dream that she interrupted.. ) I sighed loudly and closed my eyes again, wishing to be able to go back to my dream. 

'' MM... Mikasa.. It's no big deal, this first lecture is not that important. Besides I'm so tired. It's not worth it even though I go, I will probably end up falling asleep half-way through the lecture.'' I stated as I yawned and shifted my body around so I was not facing the wall instead of Mikasa. 

She did't answer me after that. But I could feel that she was probably getting really annoyed at me.. I was too tired to care though.

'' _Eren it's only going to be harder on you if you miss anymore. I'm leaving now for work. Get your ass out of bed, or else. I will drag you out of this bed, walk you to campus and telling Jean that he can't let you out of his sight, and if you try to bail or fall asleep during the lecture, I will know about it. And i guarantee that it's not going to be worth the argument with me. So please just get up.''_ She said while stomping out of my room and making her way to the kitchen. Her tone was strong and strict yet gentle and loving. 

Ugh she was right I was not going to be in the mood of having to argue with her. I sighed in defeat and sat up in my bed. Feeling a little bit dizzy and still half-asleep. 

'' Fine, fine! i'm up! but please god tell me that we have coffee ready, I cant function without it Miiikaaasaaa'' I whined. Maybe levi was right.. I kinda was a brat sometime.

I heard Mikasa's footstep once again approaching my room and she gave me a gentle smile and handed me a cup of warm coffee. 

_'' Thank you for working with me. I swear Eren, you are probably the most stubborn person on this planet. ''_ she sighed.

''But you love me'' I said teasingly. 

And after my first, and second cup of coffee I was finally feeling like myself. I said goodbye to Mikasa who was on her way to work. After she left I felt relieved and at the same time lonely, I was the kind of person that really craved social contact, I hated being by myself for too long. And there was nothing worse then feeling lonely. I wouldn't have many people around me If it weren't for Mikasa, Armin, mom.. heck even having Jean around was better than being alone. I mean I sat by myself for most of my classes, and my motivation is pretty much at zero. I don't know what I want to do with my life, but I for sure know that I don't want to be a doctor.. I'm just too scared to actually figure out what I actually want with my life, what if I never find anything that is right for me? I felt myself getting sad at that thought and decided to push those thought away and take a warm shower, that usually made me feel better.

The shower was nice, refreshing even. And after I had picked out my usual outfit which consisted of tight black jeans, boots, white t-shirt with my favorite beanie and a dark green cardigan. I headed outside and braced myself for the cold autumn wind that would probably numb my face, thank god for the coffee that I had in my thermos cup. At least it made me feel a little bit warmer. If I were too choose a favorite season it would definitely be autumn, there's something about the cold air, all the trees covered in leafs with the most beautiful colors of red, yellow and orange. It was so simple yet at the same time it almost felt magical. 

I was distracted from my daydreaming when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened it up and saw that I had a message from Levi. I felt my heart beat a little faster when I saw his name on my screen.

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Hey Kid, Had a really good time last night. Hope you enjoyed it as well._

I thought about for a while what I was going to answer, I was not used to flirting. Sure I had some experiment with dating and stuff, but it was mostly like meeting people for coffee, for about an hour and then it usually ended in a hook up. But this was something new for me, I wasn't used to texting someone, or having someone text me for that fact telling me that they had a good time. Usually with the guys i've dated before we didn't talk after our date.. Not like i've dated anyone that has been able to keep me interested enough for a second date. But I felt like this would be different. Levi was afterall older, more mature and somehow he seemed very experienced at this, I mean sure he was rude and kinda awkward but his voice is so smooth and commanding. And I mean he is so sexy, he probably has people throwing themselves at him. Deciding not to put too much pressure on myself, I settled on a short and casual yet teasing answer.

**Eren Yeager:**

'' Hey! I had a really good time too. You're actually not bad for an old man :P ''

I smiled to myself, oh man he was probably not going to like the fact that I called him old, If I've noticed one thing about the older man then it is that he doesn't like being teased. I noticed that I was already at my lecture hall, and as usual I took a seat in the back. Then I didn't have to worry about the professor being mad and seeing that im on my phone instead of listening to his boring lecture.

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Oh and here I thought you would be a little less of a brat after our phone call last night, but I guess that mindblowing orgasm didn't do anything about your shitty cocky attitude? ''_

Pfft, oh was he in for a surprise. Like mikasa so kindly reminded me of this morning, there is no one more stubborn than me.

**Eren Yeager:**

'' What can I say, im stubborn. If you thought a little phone sex was all it would take to get rid of my attitude you are painfully wrong :P '' 

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' That so? Well lucky for you I like a challenge, makes it all more satisfying for me when I have you on all fours begging me to give you satisfaction.''_

Fuck.. I thought to myself. I couldn't really see myself begging anyone for anything, let alone for sexual pleasure. I mean i'm not that kind of person, but at the same time. Something about him just makes me think that he might actually be able to get me to do such a thing, if the real thing was anything like last night phone call or this mornings dream I would probably not be able to withstand his touch long without craving more of him. 

**Eren Yeager:**

'' You like a challenge and i'm the most stubborn person alive, will be interesting who has the stronger willpower. You better not be underestimating me old man :P''

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Wouldn't dream of underestimating you. From what I can tell from your texts and see from your photos you have a certain fire in your eyes. All the more reason of why i'm attracted to you, I'm not really the type that just goes for any young hot piece of ass. I mean you are a hot piece of ass but your cockiness and stubbornness are qualities that quite frankly intrigue me. ''_

Feeling shocked that he is actually this straightforward I froze for a minute, unable to think of a single thing to write back.

**Eren Yeager:**

'' Well good, if it something I hate it's when people underestimate me. Glad to hear that you are not one of them. Btw this lecture is soooo boring please entertain me?? I promise that I can try to behave! :P '' 

**Levi Ackerman:**

_'' Oi are you seriously texting me during a lecture? Pay attention instead. If you want to behave you can start by showing your professor some respect. Also although I love the idea of being your entertainment though, I'm on my way to my job, and unlike you I can't be lazing off and texting. My job actually requires my undivided attention. ''_

**Eren Yeager:**

-sent him a photo of me leaning against the table looking sad and pouting. and the following text:- 

'' Mmm but I even asked you nicely to entertain me. I even said please :( '' 

**Levi Ackerman:** _'' I know, even though it pains me to say I can't right now. But since you did actually say please and you are not being a total brat at that moment I can promise you that I will make it up to you and entertain you tonight. How about a video call at 10? Dying to see your beautiful eyes. Also you look super cute when you are pouting brat._

**OMFG** , my heart stopped for a moment when I saw the picture he had sent me with the previous text. He sitting in his kitchen from the looks of it, looking to the side, flaunting his slender pale neck. His collarbones peaking from his tight black shirt that was definitely doing the man justice. All whilst looking at me with his steel grey eyes, like the ones from my dream this morning. PLUS the most seductive smirk I've ever laid my eyes on. 

**Eren Yeager:**

'' Yay you are going to make it up to me! :P 10 works perfect for me!! I'll talk to you then! and just wow btw, that picture... ''

I also sent him another photo of me smiling like a lunatic while making sure to flaunt my face, well mostly my eyes. which were definitely my best feature. 

I felt my phone buzz again and expected another message possibly photo from Levi but that was far from the truth.

**Carla Yeager:**

_'' Hey Eren honey!! I miss you, hope you are doing well. And actually waking up in time for your lectures, and not arguing too much with Mikasa. Remember how I told you that I would be away this entire week visiting your cousin Isabel? well it turns out that your father had to work a double shift today and he won't have the time to swing by the house before his evening shift starts and he needs some papers and documents for a meeting. Mikasa is working late today, and I know you don't have a shift today and your last lecture actually ends in 30 minutes, so you have no excuses!! please Eren it's really important. P.S - Bring him some coffee as well, I think he would appreciate it, you know how grumpy he gets when he was to work a double. Love - carla. Mwah kisses!_

Now I was kinda wishing that this lecture would never end. Funny, this was one of the places where i felt most alone yet I would rather be here listening to Professor Pixis rather than having to hail my ass all over town to the hospital, and worst of all having to see my dad. Ugh great I thought too myself. 

I wanted this afternoon to go by fast, and the thought of being able to see Levis face tonight was one of the reasons that motivated me to just get this whole thing with my dad over with asap and then later on I would get my reward for it. Yup that actually sounded really good. 

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had gone by quickly. After my lecture I had returned home, eaten lunched and just watching netflix on the couch. And then I might have fallen asleep..... Which I regretted ofcourse, because now I'm fucking running over to the hospital, panting and sweating like crazy. Fuuck why didn't I set an alarm. I really needed to be there in time to hand over the papers before my dad's meeting or he would never let me forget it. Probably say it's because i'm to irresponsible blah blah blah, the same old speech he has been giving me since I was 5. I glanced over at the time. THANK GOD!!! I made it in time, I sighed for a long moment when I entered the cold hospital building. Trying to catch my breath and making it look a little less obvious that I had sprinted here like my life depended on it (Which it kinda did) Oh well.. 

I quickly took a right at the end of the corridor and walked through the familiar white hall. Why were all hospitals always all white and plain? wouldn't kill them to put some colors on the wall or something. Might make it less depressing I thought to myself while I walked at a rapid pace whilst soon approaching my dads office. 

Huh I thought to myself, he had actually closed the door. My dad has been head of medicine at this hospital for around 15 years and he was everyone's '' go to guy'' and he made sure to always have his door open for anyone at any time. Unsure of what to do, I mean I could hardly burst in there. So I decided to knock gently on the door waiting for confirmation from my dad that it was okay for me to enter.

I heard low voices talking from his office and shuffling of papers, Then I heard my dads usual sturdy,loud commanding voice:

_'' Yes who is it?''_

_''_ It's me, mom texted me earlier today. I have your papers and some coffee for you.''

'' Ah come in!'' he said almost gladly. since when was he glad to see me I thought to myself?

As I mentally prepared myself to enter I took my phone up and looking quickly in the camera. Yup I still looked like a mess, cheeks flushed from all the running, hair in all directions from the wind and still panting unable to catch my breath at a normal pace. Ugh whatever I thought. And I Entered his office almost stomping inside.

When I entered I didn't pay much attention to the person sitting across my fathers desk, instead I only focused on my father. Who was smiling. Hah that's typical him, as soon as there was someone else around him, especially his friends and colleagues he always had his '' fake smile on'' and he would always brag about how smart I am and how grateful he was for our family. But whenever we were at home he would only express disappointment. I wouldn't even be able to begin to imagine how he would react if he were to find out I was in fact gay. I felt myself sadden by the thought, I needed to snap out of it. Now was not the time or place to be getting sad. 

I casually approached his desk. Still panting from my run.

'' Here'' I said as I handed him the papers and his coffee. our fingers met for a moment and I quickly pulled away and stared at the ground. Still feeling sad

My father stood up from his chair, shuffled his papers and started walking towards me, and soon the man sitting down also followed my fathers lead and started to stand up from his leather chair. 

My dad put his hand on my shoulder and pushed my in the direction where the other man was currently sitting. And just before the man turned around my father said the following words that made me eyes widen.  
'' _Thanks son! Ah i'm sorry for being rude''_ He turned and faced the man sitting in front of him and put on his fake smile again. '' _This is my son, he is currently studying to become a doctor, hopefully he will take my place here someday, And t_ _his is our newest member of staff he has quite the reputation here already, Doctor. Levi Ackerman. Dr. Ackerman this is my son Eren.''_

Not grasping the situation at first I was unable to move, and stood there completely dumbstruck. And When he turned around our eyes met and lingered. He looked as surprised as me but he managed to compose himself quickly and stretched out his hand to shake mine, our hands met and I was unable to take me eyes of him. I felt myself blush.

'' Nice to meet you Eren.'' Levi said with his voice, which I had to admit was even sexier in real life than what it had been on the phone. And in that moment all the memories from last night, all the flirty texts came flooding in. Unable to shake away the mental image of his raspy,commanding but yet kind voice that had led me to my orgasm, and not to mention the dream this morning, where only imagining his touch made me wake up with a full hard on. But seeing him in real life was on a whole other level. I felt my knees getting weaker, heart beating faster, and I hated to admit it but a little horny. Just by looking at him. I needed to get out of there before my dad noticed something odd about my behavior. 

And me being the total idiot that I am turned around in an attempt to get away from this situation as quickly as possible I quickly said:

'' Ah nice to meet you! Umm Dad I actually have to go I promised Armin I would meet him in like 15 minutes, can't be late so bye!'' I almost shouted and started to walk away. Flustered by how much and surprised I was by seeing Levi. The guy who I currently had a videochat date with tonight in my dad's office! I felt so embarrassed and for some fucking reason I closed my eyes and started walking faster. And that's when it hit me, and yes I mean literally hit me. I had fucking walked into the wall instead of exiting through the door. 

'' Ow fuck!!'' I yelped.

I felt a sharp and sudden pain in my entire face, my nose made a crack and I felt my face oozing with warm blood. And if that wasn't enough.. the impact had been so strong that it made me fall back. So I was currently on the floor probably looking stupid as hell, with more blood oozing down as we speak. when I looked up and was met by Levis gaze, his eyebrows were furrowed together and I could tell what he was thinking just by looking at his face.. 

_'' Eren... Aah you are always so impatient, i'm sorry but I don't have the time to take a look at you right now I have to get to this meeting. But it looks like your nose may be broken. Ugh always getting into trouble. I'm sorry to ask this of you Dr. Ackerman but could you please examine my son, clean up his injury and check for any broken bones. I'm sorry for the trouble.''_

'' No it's no trouble at all sir. I will take good care of your son.''

And with that my dad gave Levi a nod and left the office to get to his meeting. Tsk bastard I thought to myself. Didn't even ask me if I was okay or helped me up. 

My trail of thought were interrupted when I felt Levis hand on my shoulder while he squatted down to my level, and gazing deep into my eyes like he could see right through me. 

'' Well.. You handed that situation excellent brat. Although I love the fact that I had such an impact on you that you couldn't control yourself, let alone pay attention to your surroundings. this was not what I was expecting, you really are a brat '' he said teasingly and gave me a smirk. 

'' Shut up.. I said while pouting, probably not helping my case of proving that i'm not a brat.'' '' instead of smirking and teasing me you can help me up, doctor.'' I said that last word teasingly and as I said it I saw a the feeling of arousal in the mans grey eyes. So I decided to push his buttons a little more, and added with a playful smirk: 

'' I mean i'm your patient after all, aren't you supposed to take good care of me now doctor?'' I don't know what has gotten over me. I was so nervous earlier today, but just being in this mans presence, texting him, hearing his voice. All of it gave me a sort of cockiness that I normally don't have when it comes to flirting. 

'' _oh? ''_ he said while grabbing my chin and pulling my face upwards. Bringing my face closer to his. And for a moment it felt like we were the only two people in the world. All of my surroundings disappeared and the only things I could focus on was the mans breathing, which felt warm against me. When he tilted my face, leaning in even closer and whispering in my ear.

_'' Well then are you going to be a good patience and follow me to my office so I can probably examine you mr. Yeager? And oh just a warning if you get blood on my uniform or anywhere in my office. YOU are cleaning it up. got it? ''_ He said in a low voice that made me shiver. And if I wasn't drawn to the man before that, I was now. As i felt him moving his lips to the shell of my ear and blowing a puff of air slowly and then smirking teasingly. 

He then stood up abruptly.

'' Well come one kid I don't have all day, I have other patients. Besides I'm not in the mood of having to work overtime today. I actually have an appointment scheduled later on tonight and I think I speak for us both when I say i'm looking forward to it. '' 

And with that we started making our way to his office. My face completely red from blushing. Thank god I was actually bleeding so much that nobody could notice. Oh fuck.. Thinking about blood made me realize how dizzy I was feeling while we walked. considering my blood loss from when I walked into the fall, and the fact when I felt the older man whisper into my ear, some blood traveled to my uhm southern region. And with that I felt my vision going blurry and my knees growing weak. I felt myself wobble a couple of steps before falling down. And just before my vision could be completely surrounded by darkness I heard him call my name in a surprisingly gentle and worried tone.

'' _Eren. Oi Eren. Stay with me kid. '' s_ omehow knowing he was there made my heart feel at ease before I completely passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or thoughts about the story dont hesitate to comment below! xx  
> I didnt read through it before i posted so i apologize for any spelling mistakes hahah..


End file.
